Proficiencies/Powers
Every Move requires that characters have certain Proficiencies or Powers to be used. Even a simple melee weapon requires Physical Strength, and a common pistol requires the Ranged Proficiency. To find examples of Moves that require a specific Proficiency or Power, click one of the following. Proficiencies *Physical Strength A unique proficiency, this allows characters to become proficient hand-to-hand combatants, without purchasing any additional moves for normal punches, kicks, throws, grapples, etcetera, the strength based on your ATK stat. It also allows for picking up heavy objects with your bare hands, strength dependent on your ATK stat. Once purchased, you may also purchase melee weapons such as swords, staves or whips as moves, or other advanced melee moves such as charged strikes. For the purposes of clarity, any move that reaches further than 12 feet away from yourself requires the Ranged proficiency. *Ranged Proficiency Allows you to purchase moves which use projectiles or attack from range. For example guns, bows and long-range beam attacks. *Area Attack Proficiency Allows you to create offensive moves with a wide area of effect, such an explosive that damages multiple enemies, or a beam wider than three feet in diameter. While the strength of wider attacks are diluted, or require more energy, they are very useful for dealing indiscriminate damage to a wider area and catching swift opponents. *Area Defense Proficiency Allows you to create defensive moves wider than three feet in diameter, such as a shield that covers your entire person, an entire group of people, or wider still. Combined with the Healing power, this can also create area healing effects. Of course, the wider the effect, the more diluted the power, but such moves are nonetheless extremely handy. One cannot have shields that provide extra benefit against a particular element. *Ranged Materialize Proficiency (Requires Ranged Proficiency) Allows you to create moves which summon things further than five feet from yourself. This might be a pillar of fire than erupts underneath an opponent, or a shield that can appear around one of your allies. While such moves are generally more difficult to perform at range, their usefulness cannot be denied. *Remote Control Proficiency Allows you to create moves which can be manually controlled further than five feet from yourself, such as a shifting wall of sand or flying disks of energy that obey your commands. An essential proficiency for 'kinetics' who wish to purchase a move allowing total control over a particular element such as metal or fire, or for those who wish to purchase the Telekinesis power. While Ranged Materialize Proficiency is not essential for such moves, they go great together. *Homing Proficiency Allows you to create moves which need not be aimed, whether they are instant hit or a projectile, aimed at enemies or allies. While such moves are generally more difficult to perform, often requiring greater energy expenditure, it allows the user greater flexibility in strategy, especially against tricky foes. *Buff Proficiency Allows you to create moves which provide beneficial effects to allies at cost to yourself (usually time and/or energy). While this might seem pointless, pooling one's powers can be a very effective strategy, especially against overwhelming foes. Boosting or adjusting one's own stats requires a Transformation. Significant stat boosts require the use of a Super Move in conjunction with this proficiency. *Debuff Proficiency Allows you to create moves which have a lingering detrimental effect against opponents. For example, an ice beam which slows or freezes enemies, or a flashbang grenade that blinds and deafens your opponents. Powers Movement Powers *Super Speed *Burst Movement *Super Jump *Flight *Master Acrobat Physical Manipulation Powers *Elasticity *Malleability *Shapeshifting *Growth *Shrink *Integration *Mimic *Hive Mind *Disassemble *Phasing *Fusion *Symbiosis Sensory Powers *Enhanced Senses *Insight *Foresight *Telepathy Subterfuge Powers *Stealth *Suppression Spatial Manipulation Powers *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Time Manipulation Survival Powers *Regeneration *Healing *Survival "Fluff" Moves Sometimes, a move will have a purely cosmetic function. They make no impact on combat and cannot be used to gain an advantage or a disadvantage. These moves are generally called "Fluff". They cost no OM, and are generally only used in non-PVP scenarios. Here are some examples of Fluff Moves. Fluff Moves